


Got Your Back

by Mithen



Category: DCU Animated
Genre: Embarrassment, Humor, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-07-24
Updated: 2010-07-24
Packaged: 2017-10-12 13:44:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 701
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/125500
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mithen/pseuds/Mithen
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After a pitched battle, Superman finds himself in an awkward situation.  Batman helps out.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Got Your Back

**Author's Note:**

>   For [](http://arch-schatten.livejournal.com/profile)[**arch_schatten**](http://arch-schatten.livejournal.com/) . Mood: playful. Prompt:  wardrobe malfunction.

"...any comment on this carnage, Superman?"

Superman blinked at the man holding a microphone in front of his face. There were still clouds of dust drifting in the air and a smell of scorching, but Jack Ryder was already here and wanting a comment on the Justice League's latest combat.

Behind him, Superman could hear the rest of the League regrouping. He put on his best camera smile for Ryder's cameraman, hoping to give his teammates time to catch their breath before being interviewed by this blowhard. He'd managed to lose his cape somewhere in the fight, which made him feel oddly vulnerable, but he tried to look commanding and good-natured. " _Carnage_ isn't an accurate word, Mr. Ryder," he said pleasantly. "These were remote-controlled robot drones, after all." A dismembered robotic arm spat sparks next to his feet; he nudged it out of camera range with a foot. There was a crowd starting to gather behind Ryder. Superman flashed them a reassuring smile.

Ryder continued to ask him "hard-hitting questions," but Superman's attention was suddenly taken by something behind him. Was that the sound of Flash...snickering? This hardly seemed the time. Shayera whispered something and Flash choked down another laugh that broke off as if someone had elbowed him sharply. What were they--

A breeze stirred the dust in the air. As it wafted by Superman, he felt cool air on an unexpected area of skin and suddenly realized what was distracting his teammates.

How had the damn robot managed to rip the suit _there_ , of all places?

He continued to answer Ryder's questions, feeling himself turning slowly red. Ryder, thinking this was due to anger, pressed him harder. Clark was happy to talk longer now, trying to think how he was possibly going to beat a dignified retreat without managing to moon the camera and the good people of Metropolis. There was shuffling behind him, a throat cleared that sounded like Green Lantern. How was he ever going to get out of this?

"I believe Superman has already answered that question." Batman's voice cut over Jack Ryder's like a laser neatly clipping the teeth off of a buzzsaw. There was suddenly a hand resting firmly on the small of Superman's back; Clark could feel cloth between the gloved hand and his skin, and realized Batman was carefully holding the torn flap of his uniform shut.

The crowd murmured at the sight of Batman with his arm practically slung around Superman, their hips touching each other. One of Ryder's eyebrows shot upward and Clark felt his face turning even redder, but Batman didn't step away. "Is there...something the two of you want to announce?" Ryder said with a leer.

"Not to you," Batman said. "This interview is over." He steered Clark away from the reporter and the crowd, his hand still firmly pressed on Clark's back.

"Thanks," Superman said under his breath as they walked away.

"You can probably pick me up and fly off without...undue exposure," Batman responded. He kept Superman's costume together as Clark swooped him up in his arms and flew into the air.

Clark heard applause and a wolf whistle from the crowd on the ground. "You didn't have to ruin your reputation just to spare me some embarrassment," he muttered as he started to fly toward Gotham.

"I'm not sure how being seen as 'Superman's boyfriend' would ruin my reputation," Batman said, his voice amused. "In any case, it is a risk I was willing to take."

They flew in silence a moment. After a while, Clark started to laugh. "I guess I gave the League an eyeful," he said at Bruce's questioning look.

"I think Diana was impressed," Batman said dryly.

"What, you weren't?" teased Clark.

"I'd have to see much more than that before tendering my judgment," Bruce said very seriously.

Clark wasn't sure if that was an insult, a challenge, or an invitation, so it seemed safest to let the matter drop for now. He whisked them into the cave and set Batman down. "Thanks again," he said. "It's good to know you've always got my back."

Batman's low chuckle tickled his ears all the way from Gotham to Metropolis.


End file.
